Alzheimer's disease is one of the major areas of research in neuroscience. There has been a tremendous major areas increase in the rate of excellent publications on Alzheimer's disease and related disorders. The International Conference on Alzheimer's Disease and Related Disorders started in 1988 in Las Vegas, Nevada and attracted over 350 scientists from around the world. Over the years it has grown significantly--1990, Toronto, Canada (750); 1992, Padva, Italy (1,000); 1994, Minneapolis, Minnesota (1,220); 1996, Osaka, Japan (1,600); 1998, Amsterdam, Netherlands (2,500); 2000, Washington, DC (3,000); 2002, Stockholm, Sweden (3,800)--and has become THE conference on Alzheimer's disease and related disorders research. Since the last conference in Stockholm, important advances continue to take place regarding etiology, clinical course, differential diagnosis, epidemiology and risk factors, histopathological course, genetics, molecular genetics, model systems, therapeutics and related neurodegeneration. This application specifically requests funds to help support the cost of travel for talented junior investigators, who will be selected on a competitive basis. The funding of this application will make a major contribution to the success of this international conference and the advancement of research, specifically by allowing support to be provided to a higher percentage of young researchers. [unreadable] [unreadable]